SoulCalibur Clawed Legends
by Kurase Shindo
Summary: This is going to be a one-shot of Vega from Street fighter interacting with some of the Soulcalibur cast. Just some random things.


**Soulcalibur: Clawed Legends**

I do not own any of these characters they belong to their respective owners.

_

**Soulcalibur: Clawed Legends  
><strong> 

Vega scowled as his search for a proper restroom proved utterly fruitless and instead his eyes landed on the most disgusting thing he has ever laid his eyes upon, yes, even Bison looked far more welcoming than this.

"What manner of ungracious display is this? Who was the architect that designed this... this...abhorring excuse of a restroom. I shall carve my initials in his face and gift him a new hole to use on his so called marvelous designs!

At this Raphael's features contorted into one of disbelief and then pure shock as his mind processed his words in the form of visual images of the poor architect in question. Raphael shuddered at the imagery conjured by his words.

_Sacre bleu! And he's supposed to be a nobleman of Spanish descent?_

Hah! And then they dare to declare me barbaric, a rough voice spoke up.

Vega's neck snapped to its source, his long golden locks swaying with the motion, a large man decked out in fur clothing entirely made of some wild life the Spanish bull-fighter would not even be caught dead with on his plate! Cold eyes narrowing behind his mask as he hissed out his contempt at the giant of a man.

"A carcass doesn't speak"

Upon hearing the one who should pass as a male speak of him in that manner, the laughter quickly vanished from the rock solid man and a look of pure anger crept up his face. His grip on his blunt weapon tightened as he took one large step forward.

"Is that a treat little man!? Normally I don't fight women, but for you I'll gladly make an exception!"

A flash of metal revealed the Spanish man's signature weapon ready for an engagement. The polished metal claws gleaming under the rays of sunlight bouncing of its surface.

"It is not a threat my brute of a friend, but merely the truth. And do you know what they say about the truth?

"Pfah! Humor me insect, before I crush your body into dust!"

"The truth will cut you to pieces!"

Raphael's palm met his head in utter disbelief.

"Surely both of you must be jesting, a fight in this location would draw attention! And I am not talking about swooning women clad in suffocating corsets!"

The words of the Spanish fencer stirred something deep within Vega's soul. A familiar feeling shot out and expanded to his surroundings, gripping all nearby souls in its grip. Raphael shivered as a feeling of foreboding overtook his senses as if trying to warn him of a coming storm. This man felt like death incarnate.

"Let them watch. It will make this warm up much more exhilarating, before I mark them as collateral damage."

"Warm up you say? Haha! For such a scrawny little man you sure behave ten times your height."

"That's because I am ten times the better man than you will ever be barbarian. Allow me to do you a favor and castrate you; we don't want anymore bastards running around, now do we?"

That was enough to ignite the fury in the giant, who was by now dangerously close to going berserk.

"You are a dead man!"

" Oh, am I? Say that again in 30 seconds, for that is how long it will take for you to perish by my hands.

"For one who lacks balls, you sure are cocky!"

With that said he lunged at Vega, only for him to evade his grasp by jumping out of his way.

"You fools! You're endangering our mission!"

Instead of getting through to them, Raphael found himself targeted by the eyes of a snake as a pair of cold orbs focused on him instead.

"I will not suffer a man to call me a fool and get away with it!"

Raphael's hand immediately found the hilt of his rapier and removed it from its confinement with practiced ease. Oh no you won't, you will not lay a hand on my countenance, you treacherous snake!

"Your countenance lacks the beauty to deserve any mercy from my claws."

With fluid motion the Spanish slid to Raphael with such amazing speed, that the French nobleman barely had time to raise his beloved rapier in defense. The sound of metal grinding on metal echoed through the area, and as predicted by the French swordsman, drew the attention of several guards.

Raphael cursed under his breath as he increased his effort on keeping the crazed man from trying to impale him on his wicked looking claws.

"Says the man whose face remains hidden behind a mask. What, are you so hideously ugly that if you were to remove your mask you would turn us all to stone?" 

"Ah, the French humor that I've been hearing so much about. This mask is what keeps the outside world's imperfection from tainting true perfection. My face is only reserved for beauty. And unfortunately for you, you do not fall in to that category."

Before any further action could be taken by both of them, Rock caught Vega in a bear hug.  
>Feeling his body slowly being crushed by Rock's massive body, Vega couldn't help but let out a grunt as a reply.<p>

"What's wrong little man. No words left? Ha! I knew you were just all talk and no bite!"

_The fool, does he not know that he is facing an elite? The most feared assassin. The Japanese fighter Honda, already tried the same move on him and it almost resulted in the sumo wrestler's death. He only escaped death due to Cammy's unexpected appearance. It did not end with Honda. Even Zangief_  
><em>thought he could beat the Spaniard and all in the name of his beloved Russia. He too went down, although he hadn't finished the job.<em>

_It is time to show him just who Vega truly was._

"You there! Release the woman at once!"

As serious as the situation was, Raphael found it rather amusing that the guards mistook him for the opposite sex. The thunderous laughter that had erupted from Rock became infectious. However, that all drastically changed as he felt the cold feeling of before intensify by ten.

5 Minutes later.

"You killed the guards. Now we will be hunted down like dogs, where ever we go. I was trying to prevent that!"

Raphael was getting more and more frustrated with the young Spaniard's unpredictable ways.  
>They had managed to escape from the city unharmed. Raphael lost every trace of Rock's whereabouts when Vega suddenly snapped.<br>Luckily he seemed to have forgotten that he was trying to impale the Frenchman on his claws earlier.

"They won't. I left them a little parting gift before we left."

Raphael raised a brow at that. He knew he was going to regret asking the question, but he just had to do it.

"What parting gift are you referring to?" He asked him quite warily.

"You will hear soon enough." The Spaniard responded with a visible smirk and as if on cue, gunshots could be heard going off in the city accompanied by an angry roar.

"VEGAAA. when I find you, I will KILL YOU!"

"You made him take the blame!?"

''Collateral damage."

Raphael shook his head as he laughed. "My friend, I think this maybe be the start of a new friendship." 


End file.
